


Mini Sirius and Remus

by DinosaursGoRawr (orphan_account)



Series: The Dark Side Love [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DinosaursGoRawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is in labour and their is a surprise for them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini Sirius and Remus

Remus was crying in pain. It’s been about an hour of pushing and the baby still hasn’t arrived. 

Sirius didn’t like seeing Remus in pain but there was nothing he could do apart from cheering him on and giving him some support. 

The baby-witch who is another people like the muggles would call a midwife. 

They had found out that Remus was carrying twins. Sometimes Remus was exciting about giving birth to twins but the closer it came to the day the scared Remus had become and now it was the day. Remus wasn’t one happy camper. 

They hadn’t just found out they were having twins but that they were both boys. It had taken a while when they were think of names for their babies but they had come to a decision that they would call one boy Damian Sirius Black and Thomas Remus Black. But they hadn’t decided which baby well which baby that came first would be called.

A loud crying noise echoed in the room telling Sirius that their first child had been born. 

Sirius looked over at the baby-witch who was wrapping their child in a blue blanket before passing him to Sirius. 

Tears slipped down Sirius’ face this child would be Damian. 

Not long after the second baby was born Thomas. After the baby-witch had cleaned up the baby and Remus she left leaving the couple alone with their kids. 

“Damian” Sirius said gesturing his head toward the baby that was in his arms. Remus smiled before nodding.

“I just realised something” Remus said.

“What” Sirius questioned.

“Thomas looks more like you and Damian looks more like me” Sirius studied their faces before letting out a chuckle. 

“Yeah but I’m still not changing their names” Sirius said placing a kiss on Remus’ lips.

“I love you Sirius” 

“Love you to Remy”


End file.
